


Dark Lord

by rosedaldecuervos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, M/M, PinceBlack
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedaldecuervos/pseuds/rosedaldecuervos
Summary: Jugar con la muerte no es más que lo que acostumbran a hacer aquellos que no tienen nada por lo que vivir. Hasta que lo hallan. [ Fanfic participante en la PrinceBlack Week.]





	Dark Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LexSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/gifts).



> Este fic está dedicado con todo mi amor a mi esposa amada LexSnape. ¿Por qué? Porque de no ser por ella yo jamás hubiera siquiera imaginado esta ship y ahora no puedo pensar algo que no la tenga. Ya tocaba hacerlos protagonistas de algo. :'D
> 
> Disclaimer: El universo Potterico es de J. K. Rowling. LexSnape es de Moon Erebos y mía. Un gusto. *se va*
> 
> #PrinceBlackWeek. Primera palabra: trabajos y oficios.

_No temas, cariño,_

_El placer es el mío,_

_Déjame tomar tu mano_

_Y tu vida, ya que vamos de paso._

―Severus, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Regulus alzó la vista cuando observó al hombre frente a él, empujándolo contra la sucia pared del callejón Knockturn. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Severus Snape había sido expulsado de Hogwarts. El nombre de los Prince, pintado en sus dedos heridos por las pociones tóxicas, había sido arruinado más aún que después del matrimonio de Eileen con un miserable muggle. Regulus, en su tercer año, había observado la breve ceremonia hecha por los profesores para advertir a todos sobre Severus Snape. Nadie parecía tener idea alguna de qué había ocurrido que había llevado a tal extremo. En años Hogwarts jamás había expulsado a nadie. La sola idea de ser expulsados de Hogwarts parecía quemar en la consciencia de todos los revoltosos, y Regulus había observado a su único amigo en Hogwarts marcharse con expresión impertérrita, ojos negros jamás diciendo menos que mientras partía de la Sala Común una mañana para no regresar.

Habían roto su varita.

Nada explicaba por qué tenía una en sus manos en ese momento.

―Debes acompañarme.

Regulus no pudo hacer más que obedecer. Severus lucía herido por la vida y por el caos. Si Regulus acababa de salir de Hogwarts Severus ya tenía sus diecinueve años cumplidos, pero su rostro le hacía ver mayor; no avejentado, no carcomido por los años, sino más experimentado, maduro, cruel de ese modo que son las personas cuando la vida los ha desgarrado en tantos pedazos que sólo se necesitaba un mísero golpe para hacerlos añicos.

Al borde del caos y la crisis Severus Snape lo arrastró con un apretón férreo por los turbulentos callejones de Knockturn. Regulus no desconfiaba de él, ¿cómo desconfiar? Había sido el único que le había dado la bienvenida a Slytherin cuando todos parecían pensar que él sería justo como su hermano, como el rebelde, el caótico y revoltoso Sirius Black. Regulus lloraba por las noches cuando sus compañeros le comparaban, reían e insultaban, y Severus limpiaba sus lágrimas por las mañanas con miradas cálidas como carbones ardientes, arrancándole lágrimas a aquellos que alguna vez se habían atrevido a herirlo. Simplemente había tomado su mano y ofrecido su amistad, y parecía que ésta misma se mantenía en la turbulenta reacción de querer protegerlo de algo mientras lo arrastraba, escondiéndose, observando que no eran seguidos, que sus pasos se perdían entre los recortes de periódico arrancados, la mugre y roña, la basura en los rincones, el hedor de la muerte y la putrefacción llegando desde todas direcciones mientras más hondo se lanzaban al callejón.

El corazón de Knockturn era casi como las vísceras de la inmundicia. A Regulus jamás le había importado menos porque, por el lenguaje corporal de Severus, la presión en su brazo y la varita casi oculta en su muñeca, él estaba ayudándolo. Ayudándolo de una manera que nadie había pensado hacer.

Protegiéndolo.

―Severus, ¿qué ocurre? ―se atrevió a preguntar cuando se detuvieron, Severus empujándolo contra una puerta oculta entre piedra gris húmeda, moho en las paredes y telarañas contra el marco interior de la puerta. Severus encendió varias antorchas con un movimiento de manos que dejó boquiabierto a Regulus. Incluso él, siendo un Black y teniendo todo el poder ancestral de aquella familia, era incapaz de hacer magia no verbal, y mucho menos sin una varita.

―Quiero que escuches bien lo que te diré ahora ―Severus posó su mano en su espalda, su tacto haciéndolo estremecer de la sorpresa. Su mano era grande pero su roce delicado mientras lo guiaba por la habitación, más pasillos estrechos, hasta una diminuta sala con una mesa y libreros huecos en las paredes. Todo apestaba a roña, humedad y el frío se colaba por los huecos de los ladrillos, la piedra gris empapada en sombras, apenas iluminada por las antorchas encendiéndose en las paredes con los movimientos de Severus―. Conoces a Lord Voldemort.

No era una pregunta, pero Regulus asintió de todas formas, ocultando de algún modo su impresión. Severus había pronunciado su nombre, el nombre del Señor Oscuro, el nombre prohibido.

―Él tiene un grupo de seguidores. No importa lo que sean. Puristas, mestizos, sangresucias. No hay nada que defina lo que el Lord necesita excepto él. Si ve potencial te tendrá en sus manos antes que nadie, te usará hasta que no seas más que una cáscara vacía a sus órdenes, jugará con tu cabeza hasta el grado que no puedes dilucidar cuál era tu nombre, hasta que no puedas creer que eres más que uno de sus tantos títeres. Dejarás de ser una persona para ser uno de sus esclavos ―Severus detuvo sus palabras, roncas, resonando como vibraciones por cada centímetro de la piel de Regulus. Su corazón latía en su pecho, en su garganta, en su cabeza, vibrando hasta la punta de sus dedos en anticipación, un pánico corroyéndole los intestinos mientras el semblante de Severus se ensombrecía más y más―. Si él necesita matar no ensuciará sus manos. Su poder vale más que para matar a un simple traidor, a alguien que no le agrada, o a… alguien que sabe  _demasiado_.

Regulus se apartó con un movimiento para buscar su propia varita, pero Severus ya estaba detrás de él. No había sentido su movimiento. Un segundo atrás estaba frente a él, sus ojos negros desprovistos de calor hundiéndose en los suyos, su expresión tan cruel como nula. Y un segundo después le estaba sujetando de los hombros, su aliento rozándole el oído, dejándolo helado en su asiento.

Un segundo.

―Quédate quieto, Regulus. Déjame terminar ―ordenó. Regulus tragó saliva y asintió. Sabía el lugar exacto donde estaba su varita, que por el aliento de Severus había bebido whisky de fuego no mucho atrás, y que si era desarmado podría golpearlo en el hígado para tumbarlo los escasos segundos que podrían significar su muerte―. El Lord no ensucia su magia matando a quienes no merecen su atención. El Lord usa a sus seguidores para matar. Pero quienes matan para él no tienen su marca, de modo que si son encontrados no podrán ser relacionados con él. Nadie deberá saber sus planes. Nadie  _debería_  saber qué es lo que lo mantiene con vida, ¿no es así, Regulus Arcturus Black?

Severus movió su mano de su hombro. Regulus se volteó dispuesto a hundirle el codo derecho en el hígado, buscar su varita y hundirle una maldición asesina entre ceja y ceja antes de que lo matara, pero Severus le sujetó como si supiera cada uno de sus movimientos, volteándole el brazo y usando su propia fuerza para dejarlo tendido contra la mesa, su codo doblado y su brazo atrás de su espalda aferrándolo desde el antebrazo, su pecho aplastado contra la madera cargada de nudos y quemaduras.

En un rincón de la mesa una pequeña araña huía colgada de finos hilos.

―Reconoces esto, ¿verdad? ―Severus dejó caer una fina cadena frente al rostro de Regulus. El medallón se estrelló contra la mesa después de la lluvia de eslabones de oro, la  _S_  hecha de esmeraldas, destellando en negativo magia negra que parecía gritar desde el interior, arrancándole siseos y temblores al guardapelo―. Lo reconoces,  _R. A. B._

Regulus no abrió la boca. Volteó el rostro, ojos plateados detenidos en Severus, en las facciones crueles y la expresión sádica mientras aumentaba la presión. No le dio el gusto de gritar. No le dio el gusto de hablar. Si moriría, no lo haría sufriendo. Si moriría, Severus jamás habría comprendido el nivel de agonía atravesándole las venas en ese preciso instante.

―Me uní a los mortífagos cuando tenía catorce, al poco de que me expulsaran de Hogwarts ―los dedos de Severus, en su antebrazo, eran firmes y precisos, manteniendo todo su cuerpo inmóvil en aquella posición. Mover el brazo derecho, aplastado contra la mesa y su propio pecho, sería un movimiento muy bruto y arriesgado, ya que Severus podría dislocarle el hombro de un movimiento y dejarlo aún más en desventaja―. Cuando la desesperación consume tu alma y eres capaz de lanzarte a lo que te mantenga con vida, sin importar cuánto tiempo, sin importar cuáles serán las consecuencias, es cuando te das cuenta de que el mundo es el enorme patio de juegos del azar. Todos lanzan sus posibilidades y sus decisiones, sus meras existencias quemando en la tierra hasta que mueren, y sólo eres un jugador cuando el azar no tiene importancia, cuando eres aquel que se entromete y corta los hilos. El azar no sirve de nada cuando eres aquel que mata a aquellos que lo controlan ―Severus aflojó apenas su agarre. Regulus se mantuvo estático, analizándolo―. Soy un asesino, Regulus. Asesino para Lord Voldemort para mantenerme con vida, para mantener mi supervivencia y mi estatus. Él me ha ordenado que te asesine, y te haga comprender por qué lo he hecho. Me ha ordenado que, antes que nadie, sea yo quien lo haga. ¿Tienes algo que decir, Regulus?

Regulus tragó saliva. Su cuello dolía por la posición de mirarlo, la tensión en su hombro torturándolo con un hormigueo incesante en sus dedos, su pecho y respiración acelerándose en descoordinación alarmada.

Iba a morir.

―Hazlo ―Regulus no despegó sus ojos de los negros―. Mátame. Soy sólo uno más de tus trabajos, ¿no?

Severus tomó el guardapelo en el mismo movimiento que lo soltó. Regulus no se aventó a toda velocidad a buscar su varita, simplemente aflojó el brazo y se acomodó lentamente contra la mesa, alzándose para mirarlo a los ojos con la expresión tan blanca que era claro que estaba rota. Que él estaba roto.

―No lo eres.

Regulus parpadeó. Severus extendió su mano, su palma hasta arriba, sus ojos jamás habiéndose despegado de los suyos. Regulus había observado cada matiz en la negrura, el abismo abriéndose en caos, en sufrimiento, en pena, en decisión, en fuego desde el mismísimo averno ardiendo en llamas que lo cubrirían todo.

―¿Qué…?

―No voy a matarte, Regulus ―acabó por pronunciar Severus, la cadencia susurrantemente grave de su tono poniéndole la piel de gallina―. No te mataré cuando todo lo que he hecho en mi vida ha sido para mantener la tuya.

Regulus tomó su mano. Un chasquido después la habitación estaba vacía.


End file.
